The field of this invention relates to restraints, more particularly to a restraint for a human being which is to be utilized in conjunction with a bed.
Within hospitals and convalescent homes, it is at times necessary to insure that the patient will remain in bed. Certain patients may be senile and if they fall from the bed, the patient can be hurt. Also, other patients may be delirious and it would not be desirable for this type of individual to have freedon of movement. Also with certain types of injuries it may be desirable to restrain the individual to a bed.
Previous attempts of designing bed restraints would normally take the form of a plurality of straps or a vest. The use of the straps is exceedingly confining and gives a patient in essence no mobility extremely limiting the individual's freedom of movement. A vest is somewhat better regarding freedom of movement. However, with the vest, the individual is locked into a single position on the mattress. With geriatrics it only takes a short period of time for bed sores to develop. Holding the individual in a single position causes these bed sores to develop.
It would be desirable to construct some kind of restraint to insure that an individual will remain within a bed, but at the same time gives the individual a greater degree of movement than is possible with other previous types of restraints.